This invention relates to an angular guide for manual routing millers, consisting of two legs forming an angle of 90.degree. , one of these legs being fashioned as a stop plate with a smooth guiding surface, and the other of these legs being constructed as a mounting plate with holding members or points arranged on its outside for the routing miller, both of these legs being provided, in the zone of the apex of the angle, with apertures to pass the milling tool therethrough.
Such attachments for manual routing millers, called angle stops, are conventional. They have been created due to the need for making manual routing millers usable for homeworkers or for building assembly operations within the wide ranges. The known types of angle stop structures provide a fixed angular profile affording a firm guidance of the routing miller when working on edges of boards or plates, for example when mortising fittings and rabbets, or the like. The disadvantage of these known angle stops is to be seen, on the one hand, in that they are operable exclusively for the just-mentioned procedures, and that special guide plates are required, for example, in case strips for glueing are to be milled flush. In this connection, these guide plates are to be guided only so that the tools work in a face cutting operation which frequently leads to chipping in case of a synthetic resin and also when working on wood. An additional parallel stop becomes necessary if the routing miller is to be used, for example, during the working of edges or the like. A separate table unit as an accessory part is required if fillets are to be profiled or if contours, etc., are to be milled into workpieces. Accordingly, the expenditure for rendering the conventional manual routing millers usable for various fields becomes very large, and it is also, above all, impractical to have to carry along too many separate attachements, not considering the fact that, for example, a table unit cannot be realized in the form of a portable part in conjunction with the conventional types of construction. Additionally, the routing miller, in case of the known angle stops, can be mounted only to overhung rods, which impairs the machining accuracy.
The present invention contemplates fashioning an angular guide of the type mentioned in the foregoing so that a universally usable accessory part for manual routing millers is produced which decisively broadens the field of use for manual routing millers in the form of a portable tool.
Starting with an angular guide of the aforementioned type, the present invention contemplates providing that the leg constructed as a mounting plate is extended past the apex and is formed, at least on the side facing the smooth guiding side of the stop plate, likewise as a guiding surface. Thereby, an angular corner is produced having a stop edge, making it possible to accomplish a large portion of the operations heretofore to be executed by means of separate attachments by means of a single accessory part. The novel angle table is usable as a parallel stop and has the advantage that the extended leg offers also a second mounting possibility for the routing miller and for the arrangement of a fine-adjustment device.
It is advantageously contemplated by the invention to attach the stop plate removably to the mounting plate; at least along one end face of the latter. Along the end faces extending in parallel to the stop plate, the mounting plate is provided with support surfaces for setting up on and clamping to a workbench or the like. By this construction, it becomes possible to use the novel angular guide in a stationary arrangement as a table support for the routing miller, and also as an enlarged guide surface for the manual routing miller, namely in a function as parallel stop as well as for increasing the stability of the guide frame of the routing miller. The latter feature can be attained by removing the stop plate.
It is a further advantageous feature of the invention to provide the cutout for the milling tool as arranged approximately in the center of the mounting plate and to provide connection provisions for at least three upright columns on the side of the mounting plate oppositely to the stop plate. For in this way it becomes additionally possible to use the mounting plate proper as the table, so that by means of one accessory part for hand routing millers quite a number of functions can be fulfilled which heretofore could only be attained by attachments to be provided separately in each individual case.
Additional advantages and details can be seen from the dependent claims appended hereto wherein a particularly advantageous arrangement can be constructed by providing that the holders for the routing miller consist of rods extending in parallel to each other and that, between the holding eyes provided for these rods, bifurcate recesses are arranged to receive a setscrew mounted in parallel to the rods for shifting the routing miller for the purpose of adjusting the cutting depth of the milling tool. In this connection, bolts can also advantageously be arranged for attaching the stop plate; these bolts are inserted at the mounting plate, the stop plate being merely clamped to said bolts. In this way it is possible to arrange the end face of the stop plate facing the mounting plate at a spacing in relation to the mounting plate, so that also the especially advantageous machining of profiles with strips for gluing becomes possible by means of peripherally cutting tools. The construction can be simply such that the clamping action at the mounting bolt is effected by a bracket operable by means of a single wing nut. Therefore, changing the novel angular guide over from one field of use to another is possible only with a few simple manipulations and, for this purpose, the provision can also be made to maintain the holding bolts for the stop plate itself at the mounting plate by means of wing nuts. To attain an exact guidance of the top plate along the mounting plate, the provision can be made at the stop plate that at least one prismatic guide is arranged, on the side fashioned with the handle, for one of the bolts. In this way, an exact positional securement can also be effected by a simple clamping action.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.